


Resurfacing

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор никак не может прийти в себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurfacing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resurfacing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173080) by Shinodabear. 



Наконец становится совсем тихо, свет приглушен до минимума, а комната перестает вращаться и замирает. Он прислоняется к ближайшей стене и устало сползает вниз. 

Ему уже лучше. Все в норме. По крайней мере так он сказал им.

Закрыв глаза руками, он пытается избавиться от навязчивого образа. Пламени погребального костра, взметнувшегося до небес. 

Как долго он сидит так?

Где-то там Марта мирно обедает вместе со своей семьей. А Джек занимается привычными для него, а для кого-то странными и необычными делами. 

Ничего не нужно приводить в порядок.

Делать просто нечего. Потому что все итак хорошо. Все чудесно, совершенно чудесно.

Потрясающе, замечательно, здорово. Абсолютно все. Совершенно восхитительно. Полный порядок. 

Он прикусывает кулак, чтобы сдержать вопль, рвущийся из его горла. Ему хочется кричать до тех пор, пока горло не станет кровоточить, потому что физическая боль хоть как-то отвлечет его от всего этого.

Ему хочется грубо выпихнуть Марту за дверь. (Пока она здесь, здесь нет _его_ , потому что если бы _он_ появился здесь, ее бы здесь точно не было.)

Ему хочется разорвать Джека на клочки, просто потому что он может. (Капитан вернулся к своей нормальной жизни, ничего не приобретя и ничего не потеряв. Словно ничего и не случилось.)

Ему хочется вернуться к той жизни, какой она была совсем недавно. (Одиноко сидеть на холодном полу коридора не так уж и приятно. Но кажется в жизни не осталось ничего приятного.)

Он хочет вернуться назад. 

\- Даже, если это значит - быть прикованным к креслу, старым и слабым? – Голос – единственный голос, который так не похож ни на один из его собственных голосов - и все же настолько родной, настолько _его_ \- наполняет Доктора надеждой.

\- Пользу прогулок преувеличивают. – Его собственный голос не такой хриплый, как он ожидал. Все-таки он давно им не пользовался.

\- Теперь ты несешь вздор.

Вздор. Да, он несет вздор. Он разговаривает с видением, с призраком, с плодом собственного воображения. Он мог бы оправдать галлюцинацию плохо переваренной пищей, но он уже давно ничего не ел. Мастер, его Мастер, в своем черном атласном одеянии стоит, прислонившись к стене, и смотрит в сторону коридора. Вздор, он понимает, но вздор высшего сорта.

Руки Мастера скрещены на груди, а одна нога чуть выступает вперед. Его ноги босые. Обнаженные. Доктор не может оторвать глаз от белой и изящной ступни. Ему хочется протянуть руку и накрыть ее своей ладонью. Конечно, он понимает, что ничего не почувствует при этом. 

\- О чем ты думаешь? – спрашивает он то, что первым приходит ему на ум.

\- О том же, о чем и ты. Очевидно.

\- Очевидно. – Шепчет он в вязкий затхлый воздух. – Очевидно.

Было так много ночей, когда Мастер осторожно выскальзывал из своей постели и украдкой пробирался к нему. Он вспоминал их общее прошлое, задавал вопросы, и, не дожидаясь ответов, заговаривал о чем-нибудь еще. Да, Доктор держал свое слово и молчал. Но это не мешало ему слушать. Они были вместе весь этот год. 

\- Ты так редко приходишь. - Один конец черного атласного пояса чуть скользит по полу. Доктор смотрит, как он еле-еле двигается в такт дыханью Мастера. Эти движения едва уловимы, но в конце концов их нет на самом деле. Как нет и пояса. 

\- Я просто не вижу в этом смысла. – Мастер сердито поджимает пальцы ног. – Нет никакого удовольствия часто посещать того, кто ожидает этого. И потом разве это не зависит лишь от твоего воображения?

\- Я не могу признать, что мне немного одиноко? 

\- Настолько, чтобы это сводит тебя с ума? – Нога мерцает. Пропадает и появляется.

\- А я схожу с ума? – Шепчет он ноге.

\- Нет. Но ведешь себя очень жалко.

Он помнит вкус их первых неуклюжих поцелуев. И жесткую алую траву, оставляющую царапины на его спине. И тепло двух солнц, согревающее его. Они были вместе тогда. Проводя время в разговорах. Разделяя мечты. Вместе.

\- Ты мог бы регенерировать.

\- Тебе настолько плохо?

Босая нога совсем рядом с ним, ее пальцы чуть слышно постукивают по полу. Так тихо, что лишь он может слышать это. Никто больше не понимает. Никто. Он смотрит на ногу и думает о бесчисленном множестве миров, по которым она ступала. Преследуя. Прогуливаясь. А теперь все закончилось. Плохо ли ему? 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. – Он смотрит в пустой коридор.

\- Почему?

У него нет ответа на этот вопрос, кроме “Потому что”.

\- Ты думаешь, если ты вернешь меня, все само собой уладится?

Это будет началом. 

\- Это не так, ты же понимаешь.

Он продолжает пристально смотреть в коридор. 

\- Это не так.

Он понимает это. Конечно, он это понимает. Но он хочет его вернуть. Он хочет обнять его, хочет любить его, хочет рассказать ему обо всем, что случилось во время Войны. Он хочет понять его. Он хочет излечить его. Путешествовать по вселенной вместе. Только вдвоем. Хочет, чтобы все было так, как много лет назад. Вернуть то время, когда он был по-настоящему счастлив и влюблен. В юности им было так весело вдвоем. 

“Мне так жаль”, - хочет сказать он. - “Прости меня”.

За то, что не был рядом.  
За то, что оставил тебя.  
За то, что не доверял тебе.  
За то, что сбежал.  
За то, что всегда сражался на другой стороне.  
За то, что был таким самоуверенным идиотом.  
За то, что позволил барабанам завладеть тобой.  
За то, что позволил тебе завладеть всеми остальными.  
За то, что не остановил тебя вовремя.  
За то, что не поговорил с тобой раньше.  
За то, что сжег твое тело.  
За то, что отказался от тебя так легко.   
За то, что не нашел другого пути.

\- Что я мог сделать?

\- Абсолютно ничего. – Мастер садится рядом с ним. Теперь он в строгом костюме и при галстуке. Обут в черные лакированные ботинки. А в руках он вертит свою лазерную отвертку.

\- Я признаю, что ты победил. Мне одиноко и очень плохо без тебя. Игра окончена. Теперь ты вернешься? – Это должно было прозвучать утвердительно, но его голос срывается на шепот на последней фразе

Мастер закрывает глаза и бормочет в ответ что-то неразборчивое. Когда он открывает их, Доктор тонет в бесконечной сияющей глубине его взгляда, полного надежды и обещаний. Он видит в глазах Мастера свет Галлифрей, потерянный для него навсегда.

Мастер встает. Теперь он видит лишь его ботинки. В них больше нет мягкости и тепла черного атласа. Они гладкие и холодные. Безжалостные. 

\- Оглянись вокруг, ты старый дурак! – Резкий и неприятный голос Мастера оглушает и приводит его в чувство. Ботинки направляются вниз по коридору, медленно удаляясь от комнаты управления. И от Доктора. 

Доктор почти надеется услышать брань Джека или крик Марты. Он почти хочет, чтобы мечта стала реальностью. Чем он готов пожертвовать, чтобы вернуть его? Своими друзьями? Этой планетой? Он почти готов сделать это, разве нет? Почти, но все же...

Готов пожертвовать?

Он делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя вес холодного тела в своих руках.

Готов пожертвовать?

Он слышит крики миллионов людей (десять процентов), которых убивают на маленькой планете внизу.

_Готов пожертвовать?_

Никогда.

Доктор медленно поднимается на ноги. Он задумчиво смотрит на свои кроссовки, и шевелит пальцами ног внутри них. Стягивает с себя обувь и засовывает руки в карманы. Чувствовать знакомое тепло ТАРДИС босыми ногами так приятно. 

Так хорошо.


End file.
